zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Diplomacie a lov
Návod Promluvte si s Hierofantem, proberte s ním všechny nabídky dialogů, pošle vás do jeskyně, abyste mu přinesli lysohlávku. Tento úkol nemusíte plnit, můžete se do následného boje pustit i tak, ale je lepší pro lysohlávku jít, neboť potom bude souboj mnohem lehčí. Jděte tedy podle mapy do jeskyně, před vchodem do ní pobijte Utopence a Echinopsy, poté vstupte dovnitř a jděte až do její zadní části, pobíjejte Kurolišky, na konci lysohlávku najdete, seberte ji a vracejte se zpět k východu z jeskyně, vyjděte ven. Podle mapy se vracejte k Hierofantovi, předejte mu lysohlávku, proberte s ním všechny nabídky k rozhovoru a následujte ho i jeho věrnou ochočenou wyvernou k táboru. Po příchodu do tábora se spustí animace, po jejím skončení se pusťte do boje s nepřáteli, Hierofant i jeho wyverna vám vydatně pomohou. Zlikvidujte i dvě bestie, pobijte celou družinu Rollanda Bleinheimona, poté co zabijete i jeho, prohledejte jeho mrtvolu a seberte mu vše, co měl u sebe, hlavně tajné dokumenty, které si v inventáři přečtěte. Nyní se podle mapy vracejte zpět k převozníkovi, projděte Západní bránou a přes Klášterní čtvrť projděte k protější bráně a vstupte přes ni do Obchodní čtvrti, podle mapy se vydejte do hospody Nový Narakort, pokud je noc, vstupte dovnitř a vyhledejte v poschodí Leuvaardena, kterému předejte získané dokumenty. Poděkuje vám, odmění vás a sdělí vám, že máte přijít pro další úkoly následující den. Stačí tudíž vyjít z hospody ven a ihned se do ní vrátit, poté jděte znovu za Leuvaardenem, dozvíte se, že máte ve městě potkat jednoho temerského důstojníka a oslovit ho, neví sice který to je, ale je to informátor, kterému se musíte představit heslem, které vám Leuvaarden sdělil. Vyjděte tedy z krčmy ven a nyní musíte zastavovat každého důstojníka a oslovovat jej heslem, neporadím vám, který to je, ten pravý promenáduje po celé čtvrti, není na jednom stálém místě, takže si ho musíte vyhledat sami. Poté co sdělíte heslo tomu správnému, tedy informátorovi, tak vám tento sdělí, že máte o půlnoci vejít do stok, bude tam i on a se svými lidmi vám pomůže dostat se do zabarikádované části čtvrti. Pokud se tedy už blíží ráno, vraťte se do krčmy a jděte ze hostinským, kterému sdělte, že potřebujete pokoj, za 5 orenů si ho kupte a meditujte do půlnoci. Po skončení meditace vyjděte ven a podle mapy se vydejte ke stokám, vejděte dovnitř. Utíkejte chodbou podle mapy na označené místo, tak se v animaci s důstojníkem a jeho vojáky setkáte a oni vám přistaví žebřík, po kterém si vylezte do zabarikádované části čtvrti, kde má sídlo Salamandra. Jděte dopředu a na konci uličky vstupte do domu, ve kterém je úkryt Salamandry. Uvnitř se spustí animace, kterou pozorně sledujte, po ní budete napadeni členy Salamandry, mágem a bestií Ifrit. Poté co je skolíte, seběhněte ještě dolů do sklepa, kde zlikvidujte zbylé členy Salamandry, vraťte se nahoru a přistupte k teleprojektoru, tak si promluvíte s Radovidem Strohým, dozvíte se od něj, že se od spolku Salamandry distancuje. Ze stolku seberte magický kámen a vraťte se na ulici, v animaci se setkáte s Vlkodlakem, je to transformovaný Vincent Meis. Pohovořte si s ním, nabídněte mu, že ho zbavíte této jeho „lykantropie“, v žádném případě ho nezabíjejte a rozejděte se s ním v dobrém. Vstupte do Staré kovárny, což je denní úkryt vlkodlaka, seběhněte po schodišti do sklepa, kde otevřete poklop v podlaze, projděte jím do stok. Pobíjejte Utopence a podle mapy se vydejte k východu do Obchodní čtvrti, vyjděte ven a zamiřte si to do hospody Nový Narakort. Uvnitř vyhledejte Triss a promluvte si s ní, pohovořte i s Leuvaardenem, pověste jim o magickém kameni, řeknou vám, že máte přijít druhý den. Seběhněte dolů do krčmy, u hostinského si kupte pokoj za 5 orenů a meditujte do rána. Jakmile meditace skončí, vraťte se znovu nahoru za Triss, pohovořte s ní i s Lauvaardenem, tak obdržíte nový úkol, přesvědčit buďto Elfy (Yaevinna), nebo Řád (Sigfrieda), aby se přidali na vaši stranu. Fáze Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Úkoly Kategorie:Kapitola III de:Diplomatie und Jagd en:Diplomacy and Hunting es:Diplomacia y caza hu:Diplomácia és vadászat it:Diplomazia e caccia pl:Dyplomatyka i łowy